The fear of disease from germs and other infectious matter by personal contact, particularly in public places, has been of concern to many since the concept of germ-spread disease was first known. This has been particularly true concerning public toilet facilities and many means have been suggested to sanitize such facilities and especially toilet seats, including the use of ultraviolet radiation, sanitizing sprays and disposable paper toilet seat covers, among many other means. This problem has become even more worrisome in recent years due to the rise of new or recently recognized diseases, such as herpes caused by a virus, in addition to the long-feared veneral diseases.